Las Crónicas de Sasuke
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de Naruto! que le depara a Sasuke en la vida? entren y lean :)
1. Prologo

Prologo: reto chuunin: la primera pelea de Sasuke Uchiha contra Rock Lee

- ¿Sabes del clan Uchiha y aun así me retas? Debes estar más loco de lo que pensaba – Dijo Sasuke con arrogancia

- Ven, Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo Lee confiado haciendo su pose de combate

- Sasuke-kun no hay tiempo, debemos ir a inscribirnos – Dijo Sakura preocupada

- No te preocupes Sakura, esto me tomara menos de 5 segundos – Contesto Sasuke con soberbia y activo su sharingan

Sasuke corrió hacia Lee para pegarle un puñetazo

- Golpe de Konoha! – Dijo Lee anticipándose y golpeando gravemente a Sasuke en el estomago

El Uchiha se levantó dolorido, pero decidido a no perder

- Como lo suponía viene a por más – Pensó Lee – lo siento Guy-sensei pero tendré que romper las reglas y usar ese movimiento

Sasuke corrió otra vez hacia Lee y le dio un puñetazo pero Lee pudo esquivarlo fácilmente y dijo:

- Remolino de la hoja!

Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar la veloz patada

Lee empezó a pegarle a Sasuke sin piedad y con una velocidad impresionante y descomunal para después usar el movimiento prohibido de su sensei: omote renge.

Lee propulso a Sasuke hacia el aire dándole una fuerte patada en la barbilla para después hacerle el kage buyo y justo cuando iba a darle el golpe final un kunai se interpone en su venda cancelando la técnica.

Lee estaba siendo regañado por una tortuga mientras Sasuke pensó con rabia:

- ¿Cómo mierda pude perder frente a ese subnormal?


	2. Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee

Capítulo 1: Preliminares del examen chunin: Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste! Amo escribir y ojala que algún día llegue a ser escritor…si les gusto el primer cap dejen reviews, gracias de antemano x leer!

- Pero Sasuke-Kun no podrás luchar con el sello maldito -dijo Sakura muy angustiada

- Callate -dijo Sasuke secamente

- p-pero s-sasuke-kun n-no quiero que pelees…s-si el sello te v-vuelve a controlar- imploro Sakura llorando

- Peleare con o sin sello ¿escuchaste? –contesto Sasuke fastidiado

- ¡Oye, no ves que ella se preocupa por ti, idiota, no tienes por qué ponerla así! ¿Tanto te ciega tu arrogancia que no eres capaz de ponerte en el lugar de los demás? - exclamo Naruto enojado

Sakura quedo conmovida y un poco sonrojada por sus palabras mientras que Sasuke le dio una sonrisa retadora

- Naruto, tu eres uno de los que más deseo enfrentar – Dijo el portador del sharingan

El rubio se quedó sin palabras

- Muy bien, ahora veamos quienes serán los primeros combatientes – dijo el sensei

Todos miraron a la pantalla expectantes

Pantalla: (Sasuke Uchiha vs Rock Lee)

Perfecto – pensó Sasuke ansioso

- ¡Oh no! – pensó Sakura extremadamente preocupada

- Si en verdad quieres luchar contra mí no pierdas, Sasuke- pensó Naruto

- Los dos nombrados pasen al frente – ordeno el sensei

Lee y Sasuke se pusieron en posición

- Sasuke Uchiha, un digno contrincante- pensó Lee

- Me vengare de la humillación que me hiciste antes del examen – pensó Sasuke más ansioso que nunca

El sensei les explico las reglas y a continuación empezaron la pelea

Sasuke sabía muy bien que sería riesgoso usar el sharingan por el sello maldito pero igual lo usa viendo que Lee con sus combos y golpes rápidos lo estaban destrozando. A partir de ese momento la pelea se fue inclinando a favor del Uchiha que con su sharingan pudo copiar y anticipar la velocidad de Lee y sus técnicas. Pero el Uchiha estuvo en serios aprietos cuando el cejudo se quitó sus pesas, además el sello intentaba dominarlo pero él haciendo gala de su fuerza de voluntad logro quitarse de encima la presión del sello. Lee le empezó a pegar con una rapidez impresionante, sin embargo Sasuke con su sharingan no tardo en copiar su rapidísimo taijutsu poniéndose a la par de él. Lee desesperado por ganar sea como sea uso 7 de las 8 puertas celestiales sin medir los riesgos y Sasuke copio su técnica enzarzado en un combate impresionante dejando al final a ambos con los músculos desgarrados y al borde del colapso. Sasuke con un último esfuerzo derroto a Lee con su nuevo combo, el shishi rendan.

- Has estado magnifico Sasuke, tienes un excelente taijutsu- dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba al dolorido y casi inconsciente Sasuke de la arena de combate.

Bueno acá termina el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto no olviden dejar reviews! Hasta luego


	3. Entrenamiento con Kakashi

Cap 2: Entrenamiento con Kakashi

- Bien hecho, Sasuke – pensó Naruto satisfecho

- wiii! Ese es mi Sasuke-Kun! – pensó Sakura emocionada

Sasuke no aguanta más el dolor y cae desmayado…y cuando despierta, el pelinegro se encuentra en un hospital de Konoha, bajo la atenta mirada de su sensei, Kakashi.

- Por fin despertaste, Sasuke…ya me estaba preocupando- dijo Kakashi aliviado por ver en buen estado a su alumno favorito

Sasuke intento moverse, pero estaba tan lastimado que le resulto prácticamente imposible.

-No trates de moverte o sino se te abrirán las heridas - le aconsejo Kakashi

- ¿Cómo les fue a Naruto y Sakura? – pregunto débilmente Sasuke

- Naruto gano por suerte- una pequeña sonrisa de Sasuke – y Sakura empato con Ino, ósea que ninguna de las dos pasaron

- Ya veo – Respondió Sasuke con voz débil

- ¿Me podría entrenar Kakashi-Sensei? – pregunto Sasuke de repente, ya que él era el único sensei que podía ayudarlo con el sharingan.

- Claro que si, Sasuke ¿Por qué no? Te me adelantaste jaja, justo yo estaba a punto de proponerte lo mismo- Contesto Kakashi alegremente

- ¿Y con quien me toco? –pregunto Sasuke curioso

- Te toco con Gaara, así que voy a tener que entrenarte intensamente para que puedas derrotarlo, es un enemigo mortal y lo sabes bien- respondió el jounin seriamente – apenas te recuperes, empezaremos tu entrenamiento

Sasuke trago saliva.

Después de que Sasuke se haya recuperado, se fue a entrenar un mes con Kakashi. Él estaba muy ansioso de saber cómo sería su entrenamiento…y no dudaba de que su sensei le iba a enseñar un par de cosas muy valiosas…


	4. ¡Chidori!

Cap 3: ¡Chidori!

- Tu lucharas contra mí Sasuke, quiero ver cuánto has progresado – dijo Hatake con determinación

- Entiendo – dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan

- Elemento de agua, técnica del misil del dragón de agua! – grito Kakashi

Sasuke copio su técnica y la uso en contra de el…y así continuamente, Kakashi lo atacaba sin cesar con sus técnicas, pero el problema era que Sasuke se las copiaba y las utilizaba en su contra. Entonces Kakashi empezó a usar taijutsu y Sasuke también…pero a pesar de que Sasuke era más pequeño y veloz, Kakashi tenía muchísima más experiencia que él y termino por derrotarlo

- Gran combate me diste, Sasuke – dijo Kakashi sonriendo

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo jadeaba por el tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho.

Haber copie: 5 técnicas elemento agua, 1 elemento hielo, 2 elementos tierra, kagebunshin no jutsu y el rasengan – pensó Sasuke con satisfacción

- Te enseñare una nueva técnica, Sasuke – Anuncio el jounin inesperadamente

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Sasuke sorprendido

- Es una de mis tecnicas más poderosas y va a llevar un tiempo que la aprendas, pero estoy seguro que tienes la capacidad y responsabilidad suficiente para utilizarla. La técnica se llama…chidori

Luego de esa conversación, Sasuke entreno intensamente con su taijutsu y también fue capaz de aprender el chidori en la tercera semana de entrenamiento, aunque no fue nada fácil.

- Recuerda que solo puedes usar el chidori como máximo 3 veces, no más – le advirtió el ninja de pelo plateado

- Lo sé – contesto Sasuke fríamente

Una semana después….


	5. Sasuke vs Gaara

Cap 4: Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku No Gaara

10 segundos…9….8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

En el momento en que el sensei dijo 1 se divisó a dos figuras entrando de sorpresa en la arena de combate

- ¡Por fin llegaste Sasuke dattebayo! – grito Naruto

Sakura solo dio un suspiro de alivio

Sasuke empezó lanzando un par de kunais que Gaara detuvo fácilmente con su escudo de arena, pero de pronto Sasuke empezó a pegarle a Gaara a una velocidad y agilidad inhumanas, le pegaba sin cuartel desde todos los ángulos.

- Te arrancare… esa armadura – Dijo Sasuke con la pose de Lee

El pelirrojo lo miro con odio

- Omote renge – Dijo Sasuke

Sasuke a una velocidad descomunal le dio una patada en la barbilla y en el aire el Uchiha le envuelve con las vendas de sus brazos desde la espalda y se precipita dando vueltas como una calesita desde gran altura, estampando a Gaara de cabeza contra el piso con enorme fuerza.

A pesar de todo, Gaara se levantó con un gran esfuerzo

- Sasuke, eres un genio indescriptible, a mi me ha costado años obtener esa velocidad y tu… la has conseguido en solo un mes – Pensó Lee asombrado

Sasuke frunció el ceño insatisfecho

- Voy a tener que usarlo – Pensó Sasuke

Mientras Gaara estaba protegido por su defensa absoluta

- ¡Chidori! – Dijo Sasuke penetrando la arena del ojiverde

Sasuke hace una arremetida suicida con el chidori logrando herir a Gaara a pesar de que este utilizo su arena para protegerse del ataque. Entonces Gaara trata de contraatacar con espinas de arena que salen de su escudo pero el Uchiha las esquiva fácilmente. Sin embargo Gaara lo ataca constantemente y eso le impide a Sasuke hacer otro chidori para aniquilarlo de una vez por todas.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke, tu puedes, yo sé que puedes amigo! – exclamo Naruto tratando de alentarlo

- ¡Eres el mejor Sasuke! – grito Sakura sonrojada

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, y justo cuando estaba decidido a darle el golpe definitivo al pelirrojo, tres serpientes monstruosas y gigantes salieron de la nada destruyendo sin misericordia todo a su paso. El combate se interrumpe y el grupo de la arena aprovecha la confusión para huir de Konoha. Sasuke inmediatamente los persigue sin perder tiempo…


	6. Sasuke vs el grupo de la arena

Cap 5: Sasuke vs el grupo de la arena

Sasuke persigue sin cuartel a los ninjas de la arena hasta que los alcanza

- Ese Uchiha es rápido – pensó Kankuro asombrado

Kankuro llévate a Gaara ahora, yo me encargare de el – dijo Temari mirando de forma desafiante al pelinegro

- ¡Hai! – dijo Kankuro llevándose a un Gaara herido entre sus brazos

- No tengo tiempo que perder contigo rubiecita, así que terminare esto rápido – Dijo Sasuke sacándose las pesas de sus brazos y piernas, que pesaban 1000 kilos cada una.

- No te confíes Uchiha – Respondió Temari en posición de combate

Sasuke se lanza hacia Temari con una velocidad inhumana

- Combo Uchiha de 2000 golpes! – Grito Sasuke

Sasuke le lanzo 2000 golpes a una velocidad descomunal dejándola al borde de la muerte. Entonces prosigue su persecución alcanzando a los shinobis de la arena casi instantáneamente.

- Tal vez seas superior a Temari, pero a mí no me ganaras – dijo Kankuro confiado

- ¿Ah sí? Ya lo veremos – contesto Sasuke fríamente que sin darse cuenta activo el sello maldito aumentando enormemente su poder.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura…..

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Sakura preocupada – desde que comenzó la invasión no lo he visto…

- No lo sé, vayamos a buscarlo – Dijo Naruto y ellos dos preocupados salieron en búsqueda de su amigo

Volviendo a la pelea de Sasuke y Kankuro….

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! – Pregunto Kankuro aterrorizado del impresionante poder del Uchiha

- ¿Yo? Tu peor pesadilla – Respondió Sasuke con voz de ultratumba y en un parpadeo ya le rompió los brazos a Kankuro

- ¡AAAAAAGGGHHHH! – Grito Kankuro de dolor

Mientras, Gaara ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo transformado

- ¡Te matare, Sasuke Uchiha! – Grito Gaara totalmente poseído por el shukaku

Sasuke sonrió de forma psicópata, mientras que Gaara paso de ser Gaara a ser el shukaku

- ¡Yahoo, al fin soy libre! – Grito el shukaku contentísimo

- Prepárate para morir monstruo – Dijo Sasuke con odio

- ¡Ja! Mocoso, tu no podrás matarme ni aunque entrenaras mil años – Bromeo el Shukaku

A Sasuke no le hizo gracia la broma pesada del shukaku y le lanzo un furioso chidori de color negro

- Escudo de arena! – Convoco el Shukaku velozmente

Sin embargo su escudo no resistió el potente chidori de Sasuke

- ¡AAAGGGHHH! Me las pagaras mocoso, shuriken de arena! – Grito el shukaku mientras miles de shurikens iban directo hacia la cabeza de Sasuke

- Escudo de arena – Dijo Sasuke defendiéndose de los mortales shurikens (copiando la técnica con su sharingan)

- Shuriken de arena! – Dijo Sasuke contraatacando

- Escudo de arena – Volvió a convocar el shukaku y añadió – armadura de arena!

- Perfecto ahora no podrá hacerme nada – Pensó el demonio de la arena

- Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu! – Dijo una voz

- n-naruto – se limitó a decir Sasuke sorprendido

El sello maldito deja de tomar posesión de Sasuke y el cae desmayado por haber usado tanto chakra y por agotamiento. Lo último que alcanza a ver son a los clones de Naruto peleando ferozmente con el demonio de la arena


	7. Sasuke vs ?

Cap 6: Sasuke vs ?

(Después de la pelea con el shukaku y de la charla de Naruto y Gaara)

Sasuke y Naruto iban saltando de árbol en árbol mientras el rubio cargaba a Sakura inconsciente

- ¡Alto! – Dijo una voz desconocida

- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? – Pregunto Sasuke

- Un subordinado de Orochimaru-sama y vengo a pelear contra ti, Sasuke Uchiha – Respondió el hombre en posición de ataque

- Naruto llévate a Sakura, yo me encargo – Dijo Sasuke muy decidido

- Pero… - Replico Naruto

- Yo me encargo – Interrumpió Sasuke

- No estás en condiciones de luchar Sasuke-baka, te mataran… - Protesto Naruto

- No moriré dobe – Contesto Sasuke con su típica sonrisa engreída – ahora vete

Naruto se fue y Sasuke activo su sharingan. La pelea acababa de empezar…

- Elemento tierra, escondrijo bajo tierra – Dijo el tipo

Sasuke lo esquivo hábilmente y contraataco

- Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego! – Grito Sasuke

- Elemento tierra, protección de tierra – Dijo el tipo contrarrestando el jutsu del joven ninja

- Misiles del dragón de tierra – Volvió a atacar el sirviente de Orochimaru

- Escudo de arena – Dijo Sasuke protegiéndose

- Rasengan! – Dijo Sasuke lanzándose hacia el hombre

- Elemento tierra, muro del estilo de tierra – Dijo el tipo tranquilamente

Al ver que el rasengan no le hizo nada de daño decidió usar su técnica favorita

- ¡Chidori! – Grito Sasuke

Sin embargo no pudo hacer gran cosa ya que el subordinado de Orochimaru lo esquivo

- Elemento tierra, mausoleo de tierra

- Elemento tierra, mausoleo de tierra – Imito Sasuke

Los dos jutsus chocaron y se disolvieron

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?- Pregunto Sasuke muy cansado

- Quiero secuestrarte – Contesto – elemento tierra, río de tierra movida

El jutsu le dio a Sasuke y el hombre sonrió triunfante pero en realidad era un clon

- Kage bunshin no jutsu – Dijo Sasuke haciendo 20 clones

- ¡Ataquen! – Ordeno el verdadero Sasuke

- Elemento tierra, pantano del más allá – Dijo el hombre destruyendo a todos los clones en cuestión de segundos

- Elemento aire, ruptura de presión

- Escudo de arena – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a protegerse

- Mega rasengan gigante – Dijo el tipo

Sasuke apenas lo pudo esquivar. Ya había usado demasiado chakra y su energía se estaba debilitando

- Ballena de hielo

- Ballena de hielo – Imito Sasuke

Ambos jutsus chocaron y se disolvieron

- Entrada dinámica! – Dijo Sasuke

El hombre eludió fácilmente la patada del Uchiha

- Elemento fuego, llamas del fénix!

- Muro de hielo – Un muro gigantesco se interpuso entre el hombre y las llamas protegiéndolo

Sasuke cayó al suelo muy agotado y casi sin chakra. El sello maldito empezaba a controlarlo

- Oh no – pensó el sirviente de Orochimaru alarmado

- Elemento fuego, flamas misil de dragón! – Grito el ninja del sonido haciendo sellos a gran velocidad

Sasuke esquiva los misiles de fuego en forma de dragón a una velocidad impresionante y se pone detrás del hombre y le rompe los brazos para después descuartizarlo cruelmente. De inmediato toma consciencia de lo que está haciendo y retira el sello…después cae desmayado


	8. La oferta de Orochimaru

Cap 7: La oferta de Orochimaru

Sasuke abrió los ojos, despertándose por el ruido de una serpiente siseando sin parar. Estaba en un lugar frio, oscuro y húmedo, encadenado y semidesnudo…

- ¿Pero qué carajo…?

- Por fin despertaste pequeña sabandija, le has dado demasiados problemas a Orochimaru-sama – Le interrumpió una voz desconocida

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sal de las sombras, seas quien seas!

El sujeto se acercó a Sasuke y enseguida él lo reconoció

- Kabuto, el perrito de la serpiente jajajaja, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí – Bromeo Sasuke con su particular arrogancia

- Ten más cuidado con lo que dices si no quieres terminar muerto, pequeño insecto! Si no fuera por Orochimaru-sama tu cuerpo hace mucho tiempo se hubiera convertido en un cadáver putrefacto…

- Kabuto! – Intervino Orochimaru apareciendo entre las sombras – ¿qué te dije de molestar a nuestro distinguido invitado?

- Lo siento, es que esta sabandija me saca de quicio – Contesto Kabuto tratando de contener su rabia

- Bueno pues tendrás que aguantarlo todo el tiempo que este aquí con nosotros – Respondió Orochimaru con voz firme – veras Sasuke-kun, tú quieres saber porque estás aquí no?

Sasuke asintió mirando con precaución a los dos shinobis del sonido

- Te quiero ayudar con tu venganza, yo te daré poder. El entrenamiento que te dieron en Konoha es demasiado blando, y eres muy débil. Si te enfrentaras ahora con Itachi te aseguro que no durarías ni cinco minutos

- Callate serpiente asquerosa, que sabes tú acerca de mi capacidad y de lo que puedo hacer? Vete al infierno!

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, Sasuke sabía muy bien que Orochimaru tenía razón: a pesar de que a él se lo conocía como el sucesor del ninja copia por su gran cantidad de técnicas copiadas (actualmente tiene alrededor de 1000) estaba celoso y frustrado consigo mismo. El poder que había ganado en Konoha comparado con el poder de Itachi no era absolutamente nada, era solamente un mosquito insignificante. Pero por suerte Orochimaru le estaba ofreciendo una oferta muy jugosa para llevar a cabo su tan ansiada venganza…solo había una cosa que lo detenía: Naruto y Sakura, sus mejores amigos.

Orochimaru, como leyéndole la mente, le dijo:

- Si vuelves a la aldea con tus amigos, jamás podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza. Tienes que elegir Sasuke, ahora o nunca. La decisión es tuya…

Sus dudas lo carcomían por dentro, él quería vengarse, por supuesto que quería. Era su principal objetivo en la vida, pero tampoco quería perder a los pocos amigos que tenía, que no le hacían perder su lado humano, que lo hacían sentir de manera muy especial, y que a pesar de que trato de evitar unir lazos, al final llego a quererlos como su propia familia…pero por otra parte, sabía que en Konoha nunca lograría avanzar…

- Acepto tu oferta… - Murmuro Sasuke, sintiendo que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo

- Excelente Sasuke-kun, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Tu entrenamiento comenzara mañana a primera hora – Dijo Orochimaru con su sonrisa de serpiente malvada

- Ahora tendré que aguantar a este mocoso caprichoso, genial… – pensó Kabuto enojado


	9. En la villa del sonido

Cap 8: Empieza el entrenamiento en la villa del sonido

- Tu entrenamiento se va a dividir en tres partes, Sasuke-kun: taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu. Empezaremos por tu taijutsu – Le explico Orochimaru

- Tan solo apresúrate y dame poder – Exigió Sasuke impaciente

- Sasuke-kun, no deberías... - empezó a decir Kabuto

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina y Kabuto quedo atónito

- Su calidad de chakra es impresionante – Pensó Kabuto asombrado

…

- Naruto-kun cuídate mucho – Dijo Hinata con la voz llena de ternura

- ¡Oh, gracias Hinata dattebayo! – Dijo Naruto súper animado

- Ah, Naruto-kun por cierto… - Dijo Hinata dándole un beso apasionado – buena suerte

Mientras Sakura iba caminando junto con un ramo de flores para desearle suerte a Naruto en su viaje pero al ver a Naruto y Hinata besándose se le desgarro el alma. A pesar de que ella gustaba de Sasuke, también le estaba empezando a gustar Naruto

- ¿No se supone que gustaba de mi o acaso ya no le gusto a Naruto? – Pensó Sakura llorando incontrolablemente – que mala suerte que tengo en el amor

- Pero yo no perderé frente a esa bruja de ojos blancos, no señor le debo tanto a Naruto… el será solo mío – Pensó Sakura ideando planes maléficos contra Hinata

…

Orochimaru estaba observando a Sasuke entrenar mientras Kabuto le daba palomitas de maíz. El Uchiha entrenaba intensamente su taijutsu junto con unas pesas. Y así era todos los días, al principio le costaba muchísimo pero con el correr del tiempo se fue acostumbrando alcanzando una velocidad y una resistencia increíbles. Cada entrenamiento se trataba sobre reflejos, velocidad con los sellos, agilidad, inteligencia, mantenerse cuerdo en situaciones extremas, velocidad, ninjutsu y genjutsu dejándolo sin una gota de energía mientras que Orochimaru estaba realmente maravillado, sus progresos eran impresionantes. Sasuke no tardo en aprender las técnicas secretas y todopoderosas que le enseñaba Orochimaru. El sannin en sus tiempos en Konoha había robado rollos secretos con técnicas prohibidas. Y también cuando estaba con los akatsuki recopilo técnicas de muchas aldeas y todo ese conocimiento se lo estaba transmitiendo a Sasuke.

…

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba aprendiendo el oodama rasengan y en 1 mes consiguió aprenderlo no sin mucha dificultad. Y también pudo aprender como deshacer genjutsus.

- ¿Nee, ero-sennin que técnica me vas a enseñar esta vez dattebayo? – Preguntó Naruto ansioso

- Naruto desde este momento te enseñare a controlar el kyubi o incluso podrías hacer un pacto con el – Sugirió Jiraiya

Naruto se sumergió en lo más profundo de su mente y vio una celda

- Oye zorro, te propongo un trato – Dijo Naruto

- Te escucho – Dijo el kyubi con interés

- Yo controlo tu chakra por completo, incluso si saco 8 colas o 9 me sigo controlando. También adquiero el elemento fuego y todos tus conocimientos y a cambio yo te puedo invocar cuando tu quieras así tomas aire fresco, recorda que si yo muero tu mueres – Dijo Naruto inteligentemente

- mmm, me convenciste mocoso trato hecho – Dijo el kyubi

…

Así era, cada día de entrenamiento en el palacio de Orochimaru era más una tortura que un entrenamiento, pero por otro lado Sasuke progresaba muchísimo en poco tiempo aunque ponía su vida en riesgo absoluto. De todas formas, también tiene su lado bueno puesto que, gracias a los métodos singulares de entrenamiento de Orochimaru, Sasuke ya era poseedor de incontables técnicas, sabía controlar serpientes de todo tipo y hasta sabía luchar con katana.

Sasuke entreno intensamente, su entrenamiento era 20 veces más exigente que el de Kakashi. En un mes, el cuerpo de Sasuke había cambiado totalmente, de ser flacucho paso a ser alguien con músculos muy desarrollados y marcados. Y también aprendió nuevos combos de taijutsu

- Sasuke-kun, ven ahora mismo – Ordeno el sannin

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Sasuke con indiferencia

- Desde este momento estarás con un equipo para cumplir tus misiones – Le informo Orochimaru

- ¿Y eso por qué? Yo puedo hacerlo solo – Protesto Sasuke muy molesto con la idea

- Tu eres genin Sasuke-kun y te falta experiencia, por eso te colocare en un equipo – Dijo Orochimaru – Y sin quejas, mientras estés aquí me obedecerás.

- Entendido – Dijo Sasuke muy pero muy molesto

1 hora después…

Kabuto estaba yendo a la habitación de Sasuke. Este mientras veía una foto de sus antiguos camaradas, más concretamente ahí estaban Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y él sonriendo. Siempre que veía esa alegre foto se ponía muy nostálgico y pensaba en cuanto los extrañaba y que era de sus vidas.

- Estén donde estén, ojala que les vaya bien amigos – Pensó Sasuke dando una sonrisa cálida poco habitual en el

- Sasuke-kun ven, Orochimaru-sama quiere verte ahora – Dijo Kabuto con cierta frialdad

Sasuke salió de su habitación con su típica postura arrogante e indiferente, no iba a demostrar debilidad frente a nadie, y menos frente al idiota de Kabuto.

Sasuke llego al salón acompañado de Kabuto, donde los esperaba Orochimaru sentado en un sillón acariciando a una de las cuantas serpientes que tenía como mascotas.

- Sígueme Sasuke-kun – Dijo Orochimaru – Kabuto vete

Kabuto le dio una reverencia a Orochimaru y se fue. El sannin guío al Uchiha hasta una puerta que decía "Colección de jutsus de Orochimaru". Ambos entraron, y lo que vio el portador del sharingan lo dejo impactado.

Millones y millones de libros con jutsus secretos, prohibidos, sagrados e inmensamente poderosos. La sala era lúgubre y apestaba a caca de serpiente, y el piso estaba lleno de rollos que contenían investigaciones secretas de Orochimaru y kinjutsus que aprendió en su época de akatsuki.

- Querías poder ¿no? Pues como ves yo tengo mucho poder para ofrecerte, mi querido Sasuke-kun

Sasuke no perdió más tiempo y se la paso practicando los jutsus secretos de Orochimaru todo el resto del día, sin comer ni descansar. El Uchiha estuvo entrenando un mes en ese salón y aprendió muchísimo, tanto por Orochimaru como por su propia cuenta. En tan solo dos meses de entrenamiento ya se sentía el triple de poderoso que cuando era un ninja de Konoha.

- En parte tome una buena decisión al irme con esta víbora repugnante – Pensó Sasuke satisfecho por el poder que estaba consiguiendo – Si me sigo entrenando a este ritmo voy a poder matar a Itachi

- Sasuke-kun, te presento a tu nuevo equipo – Le dijo Orochimaru al pálido muchacho

- Espero que no sean unos ineptos – Pensó Sasuke

- Pueden pasar – Dijo Orochimaru

A continuación Sasuke vio a la chica más hermosa de toda su vida, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, era una pelirroja con ojos extrañamente dorados y un cuerpo muy sexy y con muchas curvas resultado de su entrenamiento. Al lado de, según Sasuke, su ángel estaba un chico flaco y de contextura normal con ojos azules y pelo plateado, mientras que el sensei del grupo tenía una máscara que le cubría toda la cara (excepto los ojos) y era alto, con el uniforme de un ninja del sonido y sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro.

- Yo soy Sakumi – Se presentó el sensei – y soy tu nuevo sensei

- Yo Tenshi – Dijo la chica

- Y yo Ukon – Dijo el chico - ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

- Sasuke – Contesto el distraído mientras pensaba en la pelirroja

- Hasta su nombre es bonito – Pensó Sasuke extasiado con su nueva compañera

Desde ese día, el joven Uchiha tuvo más exigencia que nunca. Su sensei resulto ser más exigente de lo que esperaba. Con Ukon formo una amistad que curiosamente a Sasuke le recordaba su amistad con Naruto y Tenshi lo trataba con mucha dulzura y lo sobreprotegía a veces (lo cual a Sasuke le encantaba) pero, lamentablemente para Sasuke, ella solo lo veía como un amigo.


	10. La invasión comienza

Cap 9: Su primera misión como ninja del sonido

- Eh ustedes tres, gusanos el sonkage nos llama – Dijo Sakumi

Los tres dejaron de entrenar y se dirigieron al palacio de Orochimaru

- Su primera misión será de clase S – Dijo Orochimaru

Ukon y Tenshi se sorprendieron, pero Sasuke reacciono de forma diferente

- Perfecto ahora podré probar mis habilidades – Pensó Sasuke

- ¡q-queeeee! Pero sonkage-sama – Protesto Ukon

- Silencio, yo ordeno y ustedes obedecen, que quede claro – Ukon bajo la cabeza avergonzado – ustedes serán parte de un ejército para invadir a la aldea de la roca

Los cuatros se sorprendieron mucho, pero viendo que Orochimaru estaba de malhumor tras la protesta de Ukon no dijeron nada y se marcharon

- ¿Orochimaru-sama está seguro de mandar a Sasuke-kun a la batalla? No creo que este preparado – Dijo Kabuto

- Según los informes de mis espías, la aldea de la roca tiene planeado aliarse con Konoha y eso no nos conviene. No subestimes a Sasuke-kun, él se convertirá en un miembro muy valioso para el ejército. Además necesitamos a todos los ninjas disponibles para destruir a esta aldea – Dijo Orochimaru con seguridad

- p-pero… - Tartamudeo Kabuto

- Confío en él, espero que tú hagas lo mismo – Sentencio Orochimaru haciendo callar a Kabuto

Mientras tanto, el ejército llego rápidamente a los límites de la aldea de la roca y empieza la invasión. Después de todo, Orochimaru tuvo razón, ya que Sasuke estaba asesinando a infinidades de ninjas y con su sharingan se volvió un experto en copiar técnicas y en utilizarlas en contra de sus enemigos. La aldea, que no se esperaba un ataque de la villa del sonido, estaba desprotegida y el ejército de Orochimaru aprovecho para adentrarse en terreno enemigo y matar a los aldeanos que se crucen en su camino, incluyendo a mujeres, niños y ancianos. Por la izquierda estaba Ukon matando a un chuunin con sus mortíferos ataques de sonido y por la derecha estaba Tenshi con su inseparable katana descuartizando a un jounin. La batalla decididamente estaba a favor de la aldea del sonido y los pocos ninjas sobrevivientes huyeron como ratas, dejando a su paso una aldea saqueada, infestada de cadáveres y destruida por completo. Por suerte, del equipo de Sasuke todos sobrevivieron, aunque Sakumi y Ukon estaban heridos.

Orochimaru y Kabuto fueron a visitar el campo de batalla y sonrieron con evidente satisfacción, ya que era el resultado que esperaban.

- Misión cumplida, sonkage-sama. La aldea de la roca ya no existe – Le informo Sakumi orgulloso

- Excelente, los felicito – Dijo Orochimaru satisfecho, y dirigiéndose hacia kabuto le susurro – viste que te dije que tenías que confiar en Sasuke-kun

Kabuto no dijo nada y miro al suelo humillado.


	11. La propuesta de Madara

Cap 10: La propuesta de Madara

Pasaron 6 meses desde esa batalla y en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas que prefiero no contar (por ahora)

Sasuke dejo de ser genin para pasar a ser chuunin del sonido, pero para él solo era un escalón más hacia su venganza. Según Orochimaru, Sasuke era inmensamente poderoso a pesar de tener tan solo 13 años y estaba ansioso por tomar su cuerpo. Sasuke desarrollo poderes sobrenaturales y extraordinarios, kinjutsus enormemente poderosos y un taijutsu espectacular, pero el problema es que era débil con los genjutsus. Sasuke estaba empezando a liberar todo su poder tengu y también estaba desarrollando su sharingan maldito. Sin duda Sasuke no hubiera conseguido todo esto en Konoha.

El joven Uchiha hace horas que había terminado su entrenamiento con la katana y no podía dormir, sentía que algo importante iba a suceder.

Su reloj marco las 12 de la noche. De pronto de un remolino de hojas salió un hombre de pelo largo y negro

- No puede ser…tu e-eres m-madara uchiha – Dijo Sasuke impresionado

- Veo que estas bien informado acerca de nuestra familia Sasuke – Dijo Madara

- Imposible, deberías estar muerto… - Murmuro Sasuke sin salir de su asombro

- Recuerda que soy mitad tengu Sasuke – Le recordó Madara – y los tengu suelen vivir mucho más tiempo que la gente normal.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke con voz fría

- Quiero entrenarte, para que puedas liberar todo tu poder tengu – Le propuso Madara

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo durara el entrenamiento? – Pregunto Sasuke interesado

- Como mínimo 6 años – Respondió Madara – pero si te cuesta mucho podría durar hasta 20 años

- Lo lamento, propuesta rechazada – Dijo Sasuke muy fríamente – yo quiero conseguir poder de manera rápida, aunque eso signifique dejar atrás a mi hogar y a mis amigos. Orochimaru es el único que me puede dar poder de forma veloz y efectiva, yo conseguiré poder pero a mi manera

- Entiendo – Dijo Madara – yo también alguna vez tuve que vengarme de cierta persona, te comprendo perfectamente

- Pero – Prosiguió Madara – quiero que sepas que mi oferta aún sigue en pie, así que si te arrepientes de tu decisión no tengo ningún problema en comenzar el entrenamiento. Adiós Sasuke, estaré muy atento a tus progresos

Después de su despedida Madara desapareció, dejando pensativo al vengador del clan Uchiha.


	12. Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha

Cap 11: Encuentro inesperado, Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha

Habían pasado 2 años y 6 meses desde ese encuentro con Madara y Sasuke ahora estaba entrenando su sharingan. El siempre entrenaba durante 6 horas seguidas y tuvo impresionantes progresos descubriendo nuevos trucos pero aún no conseguía lo que quería: el mangekyou sharingan, su arma definitiva para derrotar a Itachi.

El joven de 15 años cayó al suelo completamente agotado y casi sin fuerzas. Pero en ese preciso momento recordó unas palabras: "Eres débil ¿por qué eres débil? Porque careces de…odio"

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre de tan solo pensar en esas palabras y con un último esfuerzo trato de activar el mankegyou sharingan y al final lo consiguió…

Mientras tanto en la villa oculta de la hoja el equipo de Kakashi fue enviado a traer de vuelta a Sasuke, tras descubrir gracias a sus espías encubiertos que Sasuke se encontraba en la aldea del sonido dos años y medio después de su misteriosa desaparición

Hablando de Sasuke el pobre tuvo que quedarse una semana en cama por haber hecho tanto esfuerzo en su entrenamiento con el sharingan, mientras que el equipo de Kakashi había llegado a los límites de la aldea, pero un chuunin advirtió la presencia de los ninjas de Konoha y corrió hacia el palacio del sonkage para avisarle

Sasuke en ese momento estaba entrenando con Orochimaru, escucho atentamente todo lo que decía el chuunin y rápidamente fue a buscar a sus compañeros. Gracias a su buen manejo de palabras pudo convencer a Ukon y Tenshi de ir a pelear contra sus ex camaradas

El equipo de Kakashi ya había llegado a la entrada y mataron fácilmente a los guardias, pero una voz que no habían escuchado hace mucho tiempo los sorprendió…

- Hey, par de usuraton kachis – Dijo Sasuke inexpresivo

Los tres se dieron vuelta y se quedaron petrificados

- s-sasuke – Murmuro Naruto

- s-sa-asuke-kun – Tartamudeo Sakura en shock

- Sasuke, has crecido demasiado. Seguro te estuviste drogando todos estos años – Pensó Kakashi

- Yo peleare contra el rubio – Le dijo Sasuke a su equipo

- Haber, yo elijo al cara tapada, parece una presa fácil – Dijo Ukon excesivamente confiado

Tenshi estaba embobada mirando a Naruto

- Hey Tenshi despierta – Dijo Ukon fastidiado

Sasuke estaba súper molesto y…celoso, ya le daría su merecido a ese dobe. Sakura también estaba muy celosa porque ella ahora gustaba de Naruto, aunque a Sakura todavía le atraía Sasuke en cierto punto.

Tenshi despierta de su trance y dice: Yo me encargare de la frentesota, es pan comido

- ¡¿A quién le dices frentesota?! – Grito Sakura mandándole una mirada asesina

- Te traeré de vuelta Sasuke, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas – Afirmo Naruto con determinación

- Eso ya lo veremos, baka – Dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan

- Dododama Rasengan! – Dijo Naruto

Sasuke copia su técnica y esquiva el rasengan de Naruto

- Kage bunshin no jutsu – Dijo Sasuke haciendo aparecer 30 clones

Naruto derrota a todos los clones fácilmente y se dispone de vuelta a atacar pero…

- Mangekyou sharingan: tsukiyomi – Dijo Sasuke atrapando a Naruto y Sakura en un genjutsu

Kakashi lo esquiva por poco y viendo el estado mental en el que deja a los chicos no tuvo más opción que retirarse.

- Te has vuelto fuerte Sasuke – Dijo Kakashi

- Todo sea por la venganza – Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa maligna

- ¿Que tan loco te has vuelto, Sasuke? – Pensó Kakashi impactado


	13. Epilogo

Pasaron más de 2 años y Sasuke derroto a Orochimaru además también cumplió con su venganza asesinando cruelmente a Itachi y al resto de los akatsuki. Después volvió a Konoha, donde tuvo que hacer unas durísimas pruebas para pasar a ser nuevamente un ninja de la aldea de la hoja. Al principio le costó mucho adaptarse de nuevo a la aldea, sobre todo porque Sakura y Naruto eran novios y ya casi se habían olvidado de él. Pero el tiempo curo las heridas y poco a poco se fue volviendo a formar esa antigua amistad que los mantenía unidos. Al mismo tiempo, en Konoha se ganó definitivamente la reputación del "sucesor del ninja copia".

- ¿Parece que al final tuviste razón eh, Kakashi-sensei? La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío – Pensó Sasuke amargamente mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha. Ya que cumplió su venganza lo que él quería era quedarse en Konoha, salir con sus amigos y reconstruir su clan. La gente lo miraba con desconfianza y temor, pero no los culpaba después de todo seguía siendo considerado un traidor.

Toc, toc, toc…

- Pase – Dijo la hokage

En cuanto lo vio se quedó muda y su rostro se empezó a tornar furioso.

- Sasuke…Uchiha – Dijo Tsunade con ira - ¿Ahora qué quieres? Ya suficiente con que te deje ser ninja de Konoha otra vez, no me pidas otro favor porque no te daré el gusto, niño caprichoso

- Me gustaría ser un sensei hokage-sama – Respondió Uchiha seguro de sus palabras

Luego de un rato de charlas con la hokage y los ancianos del consejo se decidió que estaría 6 meses a prueba para ver si podía mantener su buen comportamiento y otros 2 meses haciendo misiones rango b y c.

Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi lo visitaban todos los días durante estos duros meses para que no se sintiera solo e internamente se los agradecía con el alma.

8 MESES DESPUÉS….

- Muy bien, ya has cumplido con tu buen comportamiento, y eso me demuestra que de verdad estas arrepentido de tu traición y que quieres ser un sensei de Konoha, así que a partir de ahora eres oficialmente un sensei. Felicidades Uchiha

- Gracias hokage-sama – Dijo Sasuke indiferente

- Te reunirás a las 5 pm mañana en el puente de Konoha con tu nuevo equipo – Le informo Tsunade – tu equipo será el 7, seguro que uno de sus integrantes te sorprenderá

- Emm, creo que no – Contesto Sasuke con su actitud made in uchiha

- Si supiera – Pensó Tsunade – seguro que se caería de la impresión

Sasuke salió de la oficina y se topó con Sakura

- Hola Sakura – Dijo Sasuke, últimamente empezaba a sentir mucha atracción por ella

- Ah, hola Sasuke-kun – Respondió Sakura animada

- Ehh Sakura…tu sigues gustando de mi? – Preguntó el joven mirando para otro lado para que no se le vea el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun…ahora me gusta Naruto – Contesto Sakura apenada

- Argg, te matare Naruto! – Pensó Sasuke rabioso

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE….

Sasuke estaba en el puente de Konoha reunido con sus tres genins

- Preséntense – Dijo Sasuke

Mi nombre es Yashimiro Sumaki – Dijo un chico que parecía simpático – Me gusta el ramen, odio a los engreídos y mi sueño es convertirme en hokage ah y también una de mis costumbres es comparar distintas clases de ramen

El aspecto de Yashimiro: pelo marrón muy despeinado, cara blanca y traviesa, ojos verdes. Su estatura es baja y tiene 12 años (ya se dieron cuenta que es parecido a Naruto no?)

- Ahora preséntate tú, el de pelo azul – Dijo Sasuke

- Mi nombre es Dekiru Uchiha – Respondió fríamente – me gusta entrenar y aprender jutsus, odio a todo el mundo y mi objetivo es ser el ninja más poderoso de Konoha y mi costumbre favorita es entrenar día y noche sin descanso

- No puede ser, es un Uchiha – Pensó Sasuke totalmente desconcertado – se supone que yo soy el único que queda

Aspecto: pelo azul perfectamente peinado, su piel es blanca como la nieve y extremadamente guapo (de hecho en la academia todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de el), su cuerpo era muy trabajado gracias a los entrenamientos durísimos que se imponía a si mismo, sus ojos eran verdes como los de Yashimiro, sus brazos estaban llenos de vendas grises y su camiseta era roja con el símbolo de los Uchiha atrás.

- Mi nombre es Aiko Haruno – Dijo una chica ojiazul – Me gusta entrenar, comer y… - Miro a Dekiru y se puso roja – Odio a Yashimiro porque es insoportable – El recién nombrado bajo la cabeza triste – y odio que me subestimen, mi costumbre es comer y yo tengo 2 sueños: ser una ninja tan fuerte como mi mama y… - Miro otra vez a Dekiru y se puso mas roja que antes

- Ok ya entendí – Dijo Sasuke con una extraña sensación en el pecho – Mañana a las 5 de la mañana nos reuniremos en el campo 10, y les voy a dar un consejo….no coman nada

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito Aiko escandalizada – s-sin comida n-no – y se desmayo

- Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana – Dijo Sasuke y desapareció en una nube de humo

- Tengo que averiguar más sobre ese chico Uchiha…ya sé, ire a la academia y le preguntare a Iruka-sensei – Pensó Sasuke yendo hacia la academia

- Hola Iruka-sensei – Saludo Sasuke, ambos estaban en el patio

- Hola Sasuke, cuanto tiempo ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó Iruka cortésmente

- Quiero saber sobre Dekiru Uchiha, parece que yo no soy el único sobreviviente de mi clan… ¿Cómo le fue en la academia? – Preguntó Sasuke

- Excelente, era el más sobresaliente estudiante de todos, lo consideraban un genio e incluso se ganó el premio del novato del año – Dijo Iruka orgulloso de su ex alumno – me hace acordar mucho a ti cuando eras un novato, Sasuke. Son iguales ustedes dos

- Esto no es una coincidencia, el chico tiene demasiado talento para alguien de su edad, lo noto por su calidad de chakra – Pensó Sasuke muy impresionado – ahora tengo que descubrir sus orígenes

MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA….

- h-hola a todos – Dijo Aiko bostezando sin control

- Argh – Yashimiro decía incoherencias y tenía los ojos cerrados

Dekiru en cambio estaba bien despierto y preparado

- Muy bien, les hare una prueba de supervivencia – Dijo Sasuke

- ¿Prueba de supervivencia? – Dijeron los tres al unísono

- Así es, tendrán que agarrarme los tres cascabeles que tengo, tienen tiempo hasta el mediodía y… ¡comiencen! – Grito Sasuke

- Oh… ahí hay un cascabel – Dijo Yashimiru yendo hacia el cascabel pero antes de poder hacerlo ya había sido atrapado por una cuerda

Aiko dio un poco más de pelea pero Sasuke la sumergió en un genjutsu y la pobre se desmayo

Ahora solo quedaba Dekiru quien le peleaba de igual a igual en su sensei utilizando su taijutsu

- Su taijutsu es de muy alto nivel ¿Cómo puede ser tan veloz? – Pensó Sasuke incrédulo – Se mueve más rápido que Lee sin las pesas

Dekiru a cada momento aumentaba la velocidad y la defensa de Sasuke se estaba quebrando

- Es imposible, no tiene ninguna gota de sudor ¿acaso ya está acostumbrado a pelear a este ritmo? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hizo este chico? – Se preguntó Sasuke sin salir de su asombro

Aiko se despertó y logro deshacerse del genjutsu en el que estaba atrapada y entre los dos agarraron los cascabeles.

FIN


End file.
